


Yellow - Dreams

by Ruenis



Series: Rune Factory - Rainbow Event - 2019 [4]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: Written for the #RFUnleashTheGays over at tumblr!01/23/19Raven recalls a memory she had hoped would dissipate into the light, just likeshedid.





	Yellow - Dreams

It is hard to remember what  **her** face had looked like.

The details are obscured, masked by that terrible light that had stolen  **her** away.

No matter how hard Raven looks, no matter how much she tries to remember,  **her** features will be forever stolen by age and misremembrance. Clutching  **her** hand, Raven feels her heart threaten to crack and break and shatter just as it had all those years ago.

**She** tilts her head, and though Raven cannot see it, she thinks there may be a smile on  **her** lips, warm and earnest, as it always had been.

“Don’t go..” Raven whispers, tightening her grip on  **her** hand, not wanting to let go this time, not wanting to lose  **her** . Frantically, she tries to meet  **her** eyes, unable to remember what colour they had been.

Blue? Gold? Green? Red? Maybe they were pink, even –

Raven glances down at their hands. Their hands are tiny, miniscule compared to the size of her hand, now. “Why are.. You..”

Her voice comes out high, impossibly high and childish.

They are children again.

It is unfair.

_ It is unfair. _

**It is unfair.**

Raven cannot remember what  **her** face looks like anymore, not when the painful memory of having someone near and dear to her stolen away by a blinding flash of light still lingers fresh in her mind.

Had  **she** worn glasses?

Had a birthmark on  **her** face? A small one? A large one? A unique one maybe in the shape of a flower, or a star –

How had  **she** worn  **her** hair?

It could not have been as long as Raven’s own flaming red hair, no, Raven remembers how  **she** would tie her hair up and fawn over it, insist it was the most beautiful hair in the world.  **She** loved to decorate her hair with ribbons and lace, and comb it for her, and  **she** would even wash it for her when they took baths together.

It  _ had  _ to have been short.

Maybe  **she** tied it up in pigtails, or braided it, or maybe she had it down all the time. What colour had it been, then?

Black, maybe. Or blonde? Green?

**She** pulls her hand from Raven’s grasp, gently, slowly, and takes a few steps backward, offering Raven a small wave of the hand.

It is painful. Raven’s heart tightens all over again, and she blinks back childish tears, unable to help the way she wants to argue and yell and scream. She is a child again, and she does not understand why  **she** has to go away, why the light has to steal  **her** from this world, when the two of them were perfectly happy together.

It  _ hurt _ , losing  **her** the first time, and now a dream wants to make her relive the feeling of complete and utter heartbreak.

“I have to go now..”  **she** says, and it comes out soft, impossibly soft.

“Why?!”

The question comes out childish, pained.

**She** shakes her head and takes a few more steps backward,  **her** glow growing the slightest bit brighter. “You know I don't belong,”  **she** says, and Raven tries to reach forward –

**She** dissolves into countless lights, shining and bright and blinding enough that it forces Raven to cover her face no matter how badly she wishes to look, to see where it is she had gone. When the light dies out,  **she** is gone, but her voice lingers, her unfamiliar voice in a soft, affectionate tone.

“Goodbye, Raven. I’m returning to the Beginning, now. I hope I’ll see you again, one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't sure what to do for this one and then i remembered this dialogue that raven has with micah.....
> 
> i'm sorry ;(


End file.
